Los Malfoy y las relaciones de pareja
by vampira horchatera
Summary: Los Malfoy son una familia de costumbres. "¿Algún novio nuevo, hijo?", "Siempre preguntas lo mismo, padre". Tanta es esa costumbre, que todos conocen el desarrollo de la conversación


Basada en hechos reales.

Viñeta familiar, one-shot.

**Los Malfoy y las relaciones de pareja.**

–¿Algún novio nuevo, hijo?

–Siempre preguntas lo mismo, padre.

–Cierto.

Los Malfoy son una familia de costumbres.

Cada cierto tiempo, el hijo heredero de turno vuelve a la casa que lo cobijó durante sus primeros veinte años de vida. Aunque, en realidad, no hace mucho que dejó la mansión para irse a vivir con su novio.

Es un domingo de marzo, el tiempo es agradable y está la familia reunida en el gran y opulento salón. Con un invitado que ocasionalmente visita también a los señores de la casa.

Ambos, los amos y señores, están sentados en cómodos sillones que empequeñecen sus figuras ya no tan jóvenes. Severus Snape, invitado, rechaza el ademán con el que la señora Malfoy le ha ofrecido sentarse frente a ellos, en el diván donde el hijo reposa.

–Entonces…

Narcisa ríe entre dientes discretamente, como mandan los modales. Conoce a su marido, conoce a su hijo, y sabe perfectamente como seguirá la conversación durante la próxima media hora.

Educadamente se disculpa para hacer cosas de mayor provecho que escuchar esas discusiones que nunca llegan a ningún sitio.

–Estaré en el tocador, querido. Severus, disculpa que me retire.

Éste asiente con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Él también quisiera tener una buena escusa para ahorrarse todo eso que se conoce de memoria. Aunque, admite, siempre le divierte.

–Entonces nada, padre.

–¿No tienes un nuevo novio? –pregunta esperanzado Lucius, otra vez.

Draco sonríe de lado, burlándose de su padre.

–No, sigo con Harry. ¿No me felicitas? –ironiza Draco, conociendo la gran estima de padre hacia su novio.

Lucius Malfoy resopla con desagrado, y Severus aprovecha la situación para sentarse en el sillón que Narcisa ha dejado libre. No es una falta de respeto, no si es él quien se sienta allí. Todo el mundo lo sabe.

–Eso, Lucius. Deberías felicitar a tu hijo, por suerte no ha salido a ti. Tú no durabas con nadie más que unos meses –el leve deje de segundas palabras se deja entrever, sin sorprender ni a padre ni a hijo.

Lucius gruñe. Se está haciendo mayor.

–Pero es aburrido estar siempre con la misma persona –sentencia, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, como si creyera de verdad en sus palabras y no aceptara que los demás no le entendieran–. A tu edad, incluso desde el colegio, siempre tuve muchas novias. Una o dos al mes. O dos a la vez, ¿qué importa? No es edad para ir pensando en asentar cabeza.

Su hijo y su amigo se conocen esas palabras al dedillo, pueden incluso recitarlas de memoria mientras él va palabreando sin que nadie le escuche en realidad.

Severus conoce bien, de primera mano a decir verdad, la amplitud de amantes, parejas, líos, romances y pecados que Lucius llevaba a cabo en su época del colegio.

No hace falta que nadie se lo jure.

Draco conoce la filosofía de su padre desde que tiene uso de razón. Antes de entrar en Hogwarts le decía:

–No tengas una novia, hijo. Ten dos, o tres, o muchas. Si no les gusta, que se apañen ellas. Aquí, el Malfoy eres tú.

A su padre le gustaría que se ligara a todas las brujas de la comunidad mágica. Que se las llevara a la cama una tras otra, sin pudor.

Pero Draco está con Harry Potter. Gran golpe para su padre. Parecía una broma de mal gusto.

–Recuérdame, hijo, ¿cuánto lleváis juntos? –pregunta con aire resignado, como si el mundo se le cayera encima.

–Dos años y cinco meses –responde éste, con orgullo y felicidad. Feliz por estar con el hombre de su vida, y feliz por incordiar un poco a su padre.

Severus también gruñe, acompañando al señor de la casa. No es que a él le agrade la situación que digamos. Potter nunca fue… el amor de su vida, exactamente. Sólo le gusta que eso incordie a Lucius.

Se levanta con un resoplo que pretende ser de desagrado, pero que se oye como de diversión.

–Maldición, hijo. Al menos ten otros novios. ¿Dos años? Eso es un aburrimiento, debes probar cosas nuevas, gente nueva. Hay muchos chicos guapos, debes tener muchos novios.

Severus se sienta en el brazo del sillón de Lucius. Al menos el hombre jamás tuvo queja alguna de la elección sexual de su hijo. Se inclina sobre él y dice:

–¿Y eso también se lo dices a tu esposa?

Draco se echa a reír. Nunca sabrá si por las palabras de su padrino, o por la cara de espanto de su padre.

Severus intenta no reír, y nunca sabrá si el susto de Lucius es causado por sus palabras, o por haber sido susurradas en su oído, como hacía mucho que no había hecho.

–NO.

Cuando Narcisa vuelve al salón, Draco y Severus aún se ríen del pobre amo que ha sido, de nuevo, vencido en ese tema. Ella no pregunta.

**FIN**

**Angie**

**LadyVoldie **

_~Los Malfoy son intolerantes a la naranja~_


End file.
